1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a common structure of a board connector, there has been heretofore known one described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 61-60486. This board connector is provided with a hood portion capable of fitting with a counterpart connector and terminal fittings penetrate through the back wall of the hood portion. While one end of each terminal fitting protrudes into the hood portion, the other end thereof protrudes out of the hood portion, then bends toward the board side and is solder-connected to the board.
Solder used to connect the terminal fittings of a board connector contains lead considered harmful to the human body. Hence, lead-free solder in which no lead is used has come into use recently in response to environmental requirements. Since the melting point of this lead-free solder is higher than that of conventional solder, the lead-free solder needs to be subjected to reflow at even more elevated temperatures for an extended length of time.
However, in a conventional board connector, there have been cases in which terminal fittings separate from a board as the connector as a whole expands with heat during reflow, thereby going into a state of being not soldered to the board.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above-described problem. It is therefore an object of the present invention to prevent terminal fittings from separating from a board and going into a state of being not soldered thereto.